A sense resistor is used to sense or measure current flow in an electronic circuit. This measurement can then be used in variety of ways such as to turn off or on other functions in the device. The current is sensed by measuring the voltage drop across the sense resistor and calculating current with the equation: EQU V=I.times.R
where I is current, V is voltage and R is the resistance of the sense resistor. A low resistivity is required to keep the voltage drop low enough not to affect the rest of the circuit. A low temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) is required to keep the resistance constant over a given temperature range so that the current flow can be accurately determined.
Although a variety of resistor compositions are known, few are capable of providing a resistivity lower than 100 milliohms per square and few are capable of limiting the TCR to below 100 ppm/C between -40.degree. C. and 125.degree. C. Limiting the TCR between -40.degree. C. and 125.degree. C. is particularly desirable for electronic devices used in automotive applications which experience a wide fluctuation in temperature.